Super Mario Dark Moon
Super Mario Sunshine is probably my favourite Mario game ever made, outside of Super Mario Odyssey and Super Mario 64 DS. But I stopped playing Sunshine because an incident happened to me The horror started in 28th July 2017, I was going down town to find some Mario games, I was looking for super Mario Sunshine, my old copy got ruined because it got scratched. I looked in every shop and I couldn't find Super Mario Sunshine at all! I looked in: Game, Toys R Us, Asda, Tesco. I couldn't find anything! The last shop I looked at was CEX and to my surprise, They had Super Mario Sunshine! But the cashier said the original owner of the game was extremely upset and he didn't want the game anymore. I started to get a little nervous, I was hoping this wasn't a bootleg game or something. None the less I went home and I put inside my Wii. The game started off as normal with the normal intro, but what was weird was that the title said Super Mario Dark Moon: Luigi's revenge. It was strange because Luigi isn't in the game. I had my save file on there, but then there was another file! I said: "I don't remember having another file!". I decided to make a new save because I already 100% the game. the other save only had about few shines. I was curious to see what the other save was like, but I decided to make a new save. The game started off normal, but the horror started in Bianco hills. The first 2 shines were alright, but in episode 3, my face turned from happy to scared. When I entered the door that leads to the secret shine. It didn't take me there. Instead it took me back in delfino plaza. When I was at Delfino Plaza, so many bad things happened, There were no music, it was night time, I didn't have my F.L.U.D.D. pack, all of the piantas were suffering and dying, Peach was no where to be seen, and all the Toads were dead on the ground! I started to get horrified! I saw Luigi near the prison, he looked depressed, I went up to him, he said: "Why Mario! Why would you do this?!". There was a choice to say "Done what?" or "What's the matter?" I chose the second option, Luigi said: "You didn't bring me! Why would you do this?!?". Luigi started to cry. Mario said "Sorry I forgot you Luigi, I just didn't know you wou...." Then Luigi grabbed Mario and he said to Mario angrily "Mario, This is the worst thing you had ever done! You always leave me behind! You never invite me to anything! I will have to kill you!!" Then he killed Mario with a knife. And then the Credits rolled. The credits was normal except that there was fire in the background and the music was replaced with screaming and Luigi laughing like the Joker. And then I got the disc and flushed it in the toilet, and then I never played Super Mario sunshine ever again! Category:Super Mario Category:Creepypasta Category:Video Games